The present invention relates to isolation suits. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a protective isolation suit as might be worn by hospital staff or hospital patients especially in infectious disease wards.
Infectious airborne diseases are readily transmitted from person-to-person in environments such as hospital infectious disease wards. Protective suits are worn in such environments as a form of physical barrier.
It would be impractical for an uninfected person wearing a protective suit to carry an oxygen tank for example. Such tanks are heavy and have a limited oxygen supply and are expensive and time-consuming to replenish.
Furthermore, in the instance where an infected person is wearing a protective gown to protect those in the vicinity, some means of filtering his or her exhaled air is needed.
In early stages of infection, an infected person might not know that he or she is infected and therefore a two-way air filtering system is desirable.